<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Resurrection of Samantha Weaver by berimbaucrytz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570539">Resurrection of Samantha Weaver</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/berimbaucrytz/pseuds/berimbaucrytz'>berimbaucrytz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Multi, Weaver/Black female court officer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/berimbaucrytz/pseuds/berimbaucrytz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Samantha Weaver character from the "Corner Office" episode partially based on the re-invention by this author https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3558420/1/Prosecutorial-Misconduct-1-of-12-in-a-series  Please see "Work Text" below.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Weaver/Carmichael, Weaver/Cassidy, Weaver/Logan, Weaver/McCoy, Weaver/Rubirosa</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Resurrection of Samantha Weaver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Corner Office” from Season 17 was one of my most favorite L&amp;O TOS episodes. Here’s probably the best and perhaps the only fanfiction based on it. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3558420/1/Prosecutorial-Misconduct-1-of-12-in-a-series</p><p>However heartless and guilty of murder Samantha Weaver may have been her, courage, beauty abilities and drive to succeed in male dominated corporate culture were impressive and captivating. But I've zero free time for dreaming up stories and sub plots and talents for creating lifelike character interactions much less so. Thus, I hope those who can will consider writing stories-or as did Mccoylover, numerous Samantha Weaver chapters, which also involved, Jack McCoy, Det. Joe Fontana and other episode characters. Please also think of adding other episode characters rarely if ever found in McCoylover’s chapters, such as Julia Veloso, ADAs Rubirosa and Carmichael, the female court officer who led Weaver away after the trial, et al.  </p><p>Samantha Weaver, was a badly flawed, power lusting person, but also a highly trained, disciplined, resourceful, wealthy, beautiful and virtually fearless woman who earned every academic accreditation and professional acclamation on merit and though tireless devotion. Please bring her back to life, and eventually in places far from a New York prison. While planning her career comeback, Weaver might, for example, discover success in the least likely places; semi-rural New Mexico, Arizona, or back home in Texas. Or perhaps among a series of overseas stints, giving lectures or as consultant to prestigious business schools, investment firms and Fortune 500 corporations throughout Europe, Asia and/or in one or more developing countries in Eastern Europe and Africa. </p><p>In any case, it’s rarely long before high stakes killer profits and equally adventurous sexcapades lure her away from her latest post, no matter how secure or comfortable. Few challenges for professional achievement and personal gain were big enough to deter one like Samantha Weaver. The thrills to come are how you can re-invent her trajectories in ways never imagined.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>